


Tongue Tied

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Fluff, M/M, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig is tongue tied when he sees Tweek's outfit for prom.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018 Day Six - Prompt: "Prom Night"

‘Oooooh, you look so cute!’ Bebe proclaimed, smoothing down the lapels of the tuxedo jacket she had made for Tweek. ‘Thanks so much for letting me debut one of my men’s designs on you, Tweeky hun. You make a breathtaking model.’

‘Uhm, yeah, sure Bebe, whatever you say,’ Tweek blushed. ‘Thanks for the suit though. It really is nice.’

‘ _Nice_? It’s my best work yet!’ Bebe squealed excitedly. ‘Oooh, Craig’s jaw is gonna hit the floor when he sees how absolutely _perfect_ you look! I hope he lets you wear it for a decent piece of the evening before tearing it off you.’

Tweek’s blush deepened. ‘C’mon Bebe, knock it off.’

‘But that pink on your cheeks goes so nicely with your tie,’ Bebe giggled. ‘Okay, okay, I’ll let up, don’t throw a fit. I have to go check on how Craig’s liking his suit. Then we can all go!’

‘Uh, Bebe, you’re forgetting your own dress,’ Tweek pointed towards the garment bag hanging on the back of Bebe’s door. ‘Not that I don’t think Clyde would like it if you decided to go without clothes on.’

Bebe giggled, going pink in the cheeks. ‘Now who’s misbehaving? Fine, you go check on the boys then while I get ready. But _no_ messing them up with a bunch of hanky panky.’

Tweek rolled his eyes. ‘I think we’ll be able to control ourselves. It’s just prom night. It’s not like we’re getting married or anything.’

‘Not yet anyways, but I’m sure it’ll be soon,’ Bebe winked. ‘The way you two look at each other, I’m shocked you aren’t planning a wedding already.’

‘Maybe one day,’ Tweek smiled softly, not willing to admit to just how much time he had spent dreaming of that day. He went over to the door. ‘Thanks again, Bebe. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re ready.’

‘Kay! Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Heidi, Token, Nichole, Jimmy, and Annie will be here soon and we can all go together,’ Bebe grabbed the dress.

‘Kay,’ Tweek left, closing the door behind him and heading across the hall to where he knew Craig was getting ready. Clyde exited just as Tweek was about to reach the door, looking harried.

‘Oh thank god,’ Clyde sighed in relief. ‘He is being such a drama queen. Get in there and tell him he’s gotta wear the stupid suit. Please?’

Tweek laughed. He should have known Craig would object to formal wear, even if only for a special night like prom. He stepped around Clyde and opened the door. ‘Hey Craig, I hear you’re –’ he broke off, eyes falling on Craig.

The dark cut of his suit fell perfectly across his body, accentuating the form Tweek loved so dearly. Tweek had never seen Craig looking so handsome, especially not now he had such a soft expression on his face, cheeks even going a little pink as he looked up at Tweek. Tweek opened his mouth to speak again but couldn’t seem to get his tongue to respond past a meagre ‘Uhm, hi.’

‘Wow, hi,’ Craig said, giving a hard swallow. He appeared to be struggling to speak as well. Instead, he held out his arms, beckoning Tweek over. Tweek all but launched himself into Craig’s embrace.

Before either of them knew it, they were connected at the lips, both pairs of hands wandering, doing their best to find an opening in the formal fabric. Tweek pulled away, chuckling at the memory of Bebe telling him Craig wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him in his suit. It appeared the same proved true for him too.

‘What’s funny?’ Craig asked, leaning his forehead against Tweek’s, eyes still closed.

‘Just that Bebe said you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me in this suit,’ Tweek leaned in to kiss him briefly again. ‘Looks like I couldn’t keep my hands off you either.’

Craig opened his eyes and looked at Tweek again, going pink in the cheeks. ‘I, uh, yea.’

Tweek frowned. ‘Craig? What’s wrong?’

‘Uh…’ Craig shook his head to clear it. ‘Sorry. I just… my mouth doesn’t wanna work right.’

Tweek smiled at the way Craig’s cheeks were going even redder. He reached out to touch one, smile widening. ‘Why not?’

‘I just… don’t laugh at me, okay?’ Craig waited for Tweek to nod seriously in agreement before continuing. ‘Don’t get freaked out or anything, but I just… lately I’ve just been getting this crazy daydream of us getting married and you just look so… perfect right now, even better than the daydreams. I guess I just got tongue tied. You look really fucking hot, babe.’

‘Aww, me too,’ Tweek toss his arms around Craig’s neck. ‘I thought I was just being a sap. Well, really, I thought I was crazy for dreaming about getting married while I’m still in high school for god’s sake.’

‘Not now, obviously, but someday,’ Craig buried his face into Tweek’s hair. ‘But I’m going to need to figure out how to talk enough around the brain fog and tongue tied-ness you cause when you look so criminally hot in a suit.’

Tweek laughed and was about to answer but was interrupted by Bebe pounding on the door. ‘Quit making out in there and get downstairs! The others are here and we’re going to be late!’

Tweek laughed and took hold of Craig’s hand, ready for them to get going and have a magical evening of dancing and laughing with their friends, and, most importantly, each other, even if they got a little tongue tied every now and then.


End file.
